


Top Dog to Top Pup (Fifth Harmony Version)

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magic, Puppy Lauren Jauregui, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Werewolves live in Miami, the Jauregui Pack. Someone hates them, so they use magic to change the pack's alpha, Lauren Jauregui, into a puppy. Now the pack must find a way to reverse the spell and take care of their puppy alpha.





	1. Alpha to Omega

 

He was mad. He knew what they were. All of them. He knew he had to keep his mouth shut. They would have no problem shutting him up. Especially  _her_. The top dog. The alpha. The leader. With her beta, her second-in-command. Her gamma was the one he was afraid of, as well as the alpha and beta. Three deltas. And the mate.

The beta, Normani Kordei. She was the second-in-command. She took no crap from anyone, unless her alpha ordered it. That only happened when it necessary. She knew if anything were to happened to her alpha, she would have to take charge. Really, the alpha's mate would take charge, but the mate would be devastated and not in the right mind to protect them. She was stealthy. She was sneaky, the ears of the wolves. Her wolf was all black, with brown eyes.

The gamma, Austin Mahone. He was the one of the muscles of the group. He had no problem beating someone up for his packmates. They were in it together. They defended each other. He was one of the brown wolves.

Then there was the three deltas. The deltas also had their rankings, in case something happened to the alpha, beta, and gamma. Dinah Jane Hansen, the bate's mate. She was the first delta. The delta-alpha. She was the one of the fastest wolves. She kept everything light. She was a blond wolf. There was Troy Ogletree. He was the tallest wolf. He was the newest wolf in the pack. He was the delta-gamma. He was a dark brown wolf. Shawn Mendes was a brown and black wolf. He was another muscle wolf, as they were called. He was the delta-beta.

Then, there are the alpha and her mate. The mate was the smallest wolf. She was dark brown. Camila Cabello. The mate didn't have a ranking. It was higher than the beta, just because of who they are connected to. The alpha, the leader. Who had all the traits, speed, stealth, strength, and leadership. The alpha of the pack was the alpha of McKinley High School. Lauren Jauregui.

Lauren Jauregui, he hated her. She took the girl he loved. She ordered her pack to threatened him. She was at fault for all the bullying he had to go th As much as he wanted vampires to come to destroy them, they never passed their city. The Jauregui pack and vampires were on okay terms.

Brad Simpson was studying. He had a spell for the alpha wolf. He was going to turn the alpha wolf into an omega. He was going to make her usel pack. Camila won't stand her mate.

Brad Simpson smirked. He just needed one more thing. He needed DNA of the wolf he wanted to change.

-

Lauren Jauregui was on top. She knew that, her pack knew that, the whole school knew that. She had the love of her life with her. She had amazing friends. The best pack in the state. She knew there were better, more experienced wolves.

She first changed when she was thirteen. It was the youngest age in her pack's history. She was scared, but her parents taught her what to do and would run with her. They taught her the history of wolves. Two years later, Normani changed. Lauren found her during a hunt. Normani felt the alpha in Lauren and submitted. A few months later, Austin changed.

Dinah changed a year later. She was the fourth wolf in Lauren's pack. That was when Lauren started to panic, thinking she wasn't ready for a pack. Shawn, the fifth wolf, who changed a few weeks after, was the one helped Lauren.

Lauren knew she had a mate. She knew who it was. She knew her mate would soon become a wolf, but she didn't want to do anything. Camila, at the time was dating Shawn. Lauren would never take his girlfriend, even if they weren't meant to be.

After the breakup, Shawn told Lauren he had to, because Camila didn't belong to him. Camila changed a month later. A month after that Lauren and Camila got together.

A year later, Troy became the final wolf in the pack. But Lauren knew, once the males mates wanted to change, they would get more wolves, and if rogue wolves wanted to join them.

Lauren was happy. After two years of being a lone wolf, she had a pack, a family. Nothing could bring her down.

Lauren walked into the school. She felt weird. She knew something was up. Something was weird. Her pack was around the school. Camila was in the auditorium. Austin, Shawn, and Troy were at football practice. Normani and Dinah were at Cheerios practice.

The school was mostly empty. The wolves liked it like that, no noise. They got to do whatever they wanted. They usually used up their energy, practicing in the field. But there was football and Cheerios practice.  _Their_  practice would have to wait.

Lauren opened her locker, and white smoke surrounded her. She took a breath, and the smoke filled her lungs. she started coughing. She ran to the closest room, as her head started pounding.

-

Camila heard scratching. She was waiting for Lauren by the lockers. Glee practice was about the start, and Lauren was missing. She always walked with Lauren the choir room. She tuned in her hearing, and heard a small whine. It hurt her heart, so she followed the sound. She was in the storage room, and came face-to-face with a small puppy. It was dark brown, with black paws. The tips of its ears and tail were black too.  It's eyes were bright green. Camila closed the door and got closer to the puppy. She sat down in front of the puppy.

"Laur-Lauren?" She whispered, confused. The puppy wagged its tail and tried to lick her face.

"Oh my god, who did this to you?" she asked, knowing the puppy wouldn't, couldn't answer her.

Camila grabbed the puppy and rushed to the auditorium. She sent out a message to her pack mates. She sat down with the puppy, Lauren, on her lap . Lauren let out a small yawn and slowly fell asleep on the lap. Camila studied the puppy. It didn't look like an adult werewolf, even a normal adult wolf. It, no  _she_ , looked like she w months, five at most. She looked just like Lauren did, when she was a wolf, but tinier.               

"What's up?" Austin asked, as the pack and their mates entered the room.

"We have a problem," Camila answered, looking up at her pack mates.

"What's going on? What's the problem?" Normani asked, getting into her role.

"What's that on your lap?" Hailee Steinfeld, Shawn's mate asked.

"It looks like a mini-Lauren wolf," Dinah commented, as she got down and stroked the sleeping puppy's fur.

"That's the problem," Camila told them. "Someone changed Lauren into a puppy."

Everyone looked at each other, then the sleeping puppy on Camila's lap.

What were they going to do?


	2. Beta: Secrets

 

"That's Lauren? Lauren Jauregui? Big bad wolf Lauren Jauregui?" Lucy Vives, Austin's mate asked, her eyes wide.

Camila nodded, as she looked down at the pup on her lap.

"How do you know?" Normani asked, skeptic. She would love to be alpha for a day, but not if it cost her best friend.

"She was crying. I found her in a closet. When she cried, it hurt me. The only person who caused me that kind of pain is my mate," Camila explained, as all the wolves nodded. They knew the mating pain.

"We have to go to glee club," Ally Brooke, Troy's mate announced.

Camila stood up. Her movement woke the puppy up. It looked at the other pack members, and human mates, and began wagging her tail.

She wiggled for Camila to let her down. Camila released her and Lauren ran to each of the person. She barked and tugged on the guys' pants, trying to play.

"She's cute. What's going to be her name? Her backstory?" Hailee asked, as she crouched down and scratched the puppy's ears.

"She's Camila's new puppy," Ally suggested, looking at the Alpha's mate.

"That makes sense. And I know why I would bring her here," Camila added. She got the puppy and they walked to class.

"What's her name?" Dinah asked, as Lauren licked her hand. They walked into the choir room.

"What's a dog doing here?" Louis Tomlinson asked, as he sat up.

Lauren started wiggling again, after smelling new scents. Camila let her down, scared she would drop her puppy mate.

Lauren ran to greet each person.

"I'm uh leaving town right after school, and I was wondering if anyone can take care of my puppy for me. Uh, dogs aren't allowed where I'm going," Camila told her club members.

"Why don't you ask Lauren?" Demi Lovato asked, as she and Selena Gomez played with the puppy.

"She's out sick," Dinah asked, as if it were true.

"What's her name?" Harry Styles asked, watching the puppy chase its tail.

"Her name? It's uh, her name is Lamp," Camila stumbled out, as the puppy ran back her 'owner'.

 _Lamp?_  Normani mouthed, raising an eyebrow.

 _I freaked_ , Camila mouthed back.

"I guess I can dog sit," Normani offered, as she sat down.

The pack and the human mates sat down. Mr. Cowell frowned when he saw Lauren, or Lamp, but said nothing.

After school, Camila, Normani, and Lamp stood next to Camila's parents' car. "Take care of her, Normani," Camila pleaded.

"Yeah yeah, this puppy and I are gonna have a lot of fun together," Normani answered, giving Camila a smile.

"Be good Lauren. Remember, Normani is a big meany, don't get on her bad side," Camila told her, but Lauren wasn't listening. The brown and black puppy was trying to lick Normani's face. "This is so not going to end well."

"I know Lauren's in love with me, but can you get her to stop trying to kiss me?" Normani asked, slightly annoyed from trying to avoid Lauren's little tongue.

Camila shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm trusting my puppy girlfriend with you."

"And I can't believe you said puppy girlfriend," Normani said, smirking.

"Shut up. I love you Lauren. Don't let Normani flush you down the toilet," Camila whispered, as she kissed the puppy's head and entered the car.

Lauren whimpered as Camila left. She started struggling causing Normani to drop her. Lauren started to run towards the street and Normani threw herself to catch the puppy just before a car hit her.

"You're going to be the death of me," Normani muttered as Lauren licked Normani's face.

-

"Mom! You'll never guess what happened!" Normani shouted as she entered her house with Lauren in her arms.

"What is it?" Andrea Hamilton asked her daughter as she exited the kitchen. "Where did you get that dog?"

"Mom, meet Lauren, my alpha," Normani said, grinning.

"That's not nice," her mother reprimanded.

"I'm serious. This is Lauren. Someone used magic to change her to a puppy. Camila can't take care of her, because she's going on a trip with her parents, so the next best person was the beta," Normani said, smugly.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "She better be potty trained," her mother told her, glaring.

Normani looked surprised. "You're potty trained right, dog?"

Lauren just stared back, with her tongue out.

"Oh my gosh," Normani muttered, as she took the dog to her room.

-

Lauren watched as Normani left. The girl had told her to stay in the room, and not to make a mess. She just sat there, staring at the door, when she saw something moving behind her. She stood up and chased it, but it moved as quick as she did. Soon, she got bored.

She decided it was a great moment to scope the place out. She went around the room, smelling everything. Everything smelt like Normani.

She ran under the bed, and came out with a teddy bear. It was brown and worn out. She moved back and tried to jump on the bed, but she fell back. She dropped the bear and moved to the chair at the temporary alpha's bed. She gripped a leg of the chair and pulled. Luckily for her, it rolled. She made sure it was next to the bed before running to get the bear back.

She jumped onto the chair then onto the bed. She moved so she could lie down in the middle of the bed and started chewing on the teddy bear's leg. Once she got bored, and the leg was torn off, she curled into a small ball and fell asleep.

-

Normani kissed her parents goodnight after returning from Dinah's house and went to her room. She dropped her phone when she saw what Lauren had done to her teddy bear.

"Mr. Wuggles!" She shouted as rushed to move the teddy bear and it's leg away from the psychotic dog. "Mommy!"

Lauren woke up from the noise. Her tail started wagging when she saw Normani was back.

Andrea rushed into the room and saw her daughter crying over the teddy bear and the puppy just watching her.

"Mommy, look at what the demon dog did to Mr. Wugggles!" the beta cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Mani, I can fix Mr. Wuggles for you," her mother said to comfort her daughter.

"R­-really?" She asked, looking so hopeful.

Andrea nodded. "Why don't you take, uh, Lauren out for a walk. She must have been bored being here all alone with nothing to do."

"Nothing to do," Normani scoffed. "She destroyed my childhood! And we named her Lamp because it would be weird to call Camila's 'puppy' after her mate."

"Okay, take Lamp for a walk," she responded.

"Okay, Thank you mom. Let's go stupid dog," Normani muttered. As she got a belt to use as a leach. "You're Austin's responsibility tomorrow, before you destroy any more of my things."

Lauren didn't pay attention to her. She was trying to keep the belt off her.

"I don't like you anymore Lauren. Not after you almost murdered Mr. Wuggles. What did he ever do to you?!"

Lauren just walked smelling everything on her way, without a care in the world.


	3. Gamma: Alcohol

 

Lauren whined when Normani pulled the belt as they walked to Austin's house. She wanted to smell the flowers, but Normani wouldn't let her.

"Shut up, you're lucky I didn't drop you in the toilet and flushed it. You are so lucky Mr. Wuggles is okay," Normani told the puppy, glaring.

Lauren walked behind her with her head down, causing Normani to almost feel bad. They walked in silence to Austin's house.

Normani knocked as she glared at the dog. Lauren let out a whine and looked up at Normani. The temporary alpha soften her glare and decided to look away.

The door open and Lucy stood there with Austin's shirt and nothing else.

"What?" She asked, looking at the girl who interrupted her time with her mate.

"Get Austin," Normani ordered, as she crouched down and took the belt off Lauren's neck.

"What do you want Temp Alph?" Austin asked, as he walked to the door with only sweats on.

"Take Lauren before I kill her," Normani said, as she pushed the puppy with her foot.

"But I'm busy," he whined, as he pointed to Lucy who was in the kitchen making some food.

"I'm ordering you, take the dog," Normani ordered, annoyed.

"Fine fine, gosh," Austin gave in.

"See you Lauren, Austin. Bye Lucy!" Normani said as she left.

Lauren sat there, not knowing what to do. Was she suppose to follow Normani? Or stay with Austin?

Austin crouched down and grabbed her by the skin on her back. He held her so they were face to face.

"Let's go Lampy," he said as he walked inside. He put Lauren on the floor and went to hug Lucy from behind. Lauren followed him. She watched as he whispered something in her ear and kiss her neck.

They moved to Austin's bedroom with Lauren right behind them. She stopped when everything turned black. There was a shirt over her. She shook her body to get rid of it and moved to Austin's bedroom.

She sat down and just stared at the two naked bodies make out on the bed.

Lucy looked the door and shrieked as she got a blanket to cover herself. "Austin, the dog, Lauren, Lamp, um, she's watching us!"

Austin frowned and looked at the door. He saw Lauren staring at him, looking all innocent.

Austin stood up, in all his naked glory and picked the dog up. He went to his kitchen and put her down. "Um, do you want water?"

Lauren just stared up at him, and cocked her head to the left.

"Oh I know! I've always wanted to try this," he exclaimed as he went through his liquor cabinet. He took out vodka and pours some in a bowl. He then went to his living room and put the bowl on the floor. He turned on the television, put the movie channel, and left Lauren alone.

He walked to his room and smiled at Lucy. He quickly closed the door.

"Where is she?" Lucy asked, looking around invade the puppy for inside.

"In the living room, watching television," he answered as he climbed on bed.

"That's gonna keep her busy?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might have given her some alcohol," Austin muttered as he pecked her lips.

"Lauren is so going to kill you," she giggled.

"I know," Austin answered.

-

" _I promise,_ " A character in the film whispered.

" _Never let go,_ " The male counterpart responded.

" _I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go,_ " Rose promised.

Lauren sat there, staring at the screen. Tears were streaming down her face. Even as a puppy, a couple of human traits were still there.

The bowl of alcohol was half empty. Lauren rubbed her face with her small paw when the film ended, and another movie started.

She heard some noise outside the house and stood up to investigate.

She wobbled to the door and crashed to the wall. She started to whine.

-

Lucy woke up by the whining. She huffed as she grabbed a shirt and went to see why the dog was crying.

She found Lauren lying down next to the wall.

"What's wrong Lauren?" She asked, feeling bad for the crying puppy.

She giggled when she saw Lauren stumble towards her. The puppy was tipsy. Lucy, not wanting to torture the puppy, picked her up. She went to the couch and sat down with her Cheerios captain on her lap.

Lucy decided to sleep, so she got comfortable on the couch with Lauren next to her. Soon, both of them fell asleep.

When she woke up a few hours later, she found Lauren asleep on her stomach, with her head on Lucy's breasts.

Austin exited the room, frowning. "When did you leave?"

"I don't know, two, three hours ago," the blonde girl answered, as she scratched Lauren's head. "She got to second base faster than me," Austin mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Unlike you, she's adorable," Lucy answered, as she kissed Lauren's nose.

"Ready for round two?" Austin asked, smirking.

"No, I'm gonna stay with Lauren. Maybe make her some food when she wakes up. She might be hung over because her babysitter isn't dumbass," she answered as she picked up the puppy and let her rest on the couch.

"Cockblocker," Austin muttered, glaring at the puppy.

"It's your fault!" Lucy shouted from the kitchen, waking Lauren up.

She blinked her eyes, then started whining.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked, panicking.

"She's hung over idiot," Lucy answered, rolling her eyes.

Austin's eyes widened. "Lauren is so going to kill me," he whispered as he stood up and picked the brown and black puppy and held it like a baby. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay."

"Are you rocking her?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"Yes, why?" Austin questioned, but didn't stop rocking her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she told him.

"Why?" He asked confused, just as Lauren threw up on him.

"That's why," the blonde cheerleader answered as she laughed at her mate's misfortune.

"I don't like Lauren anymore," Austin muttered as he dropped Lauren onto the couch. "Cockblocking and throwing up on me."

Lauren curled up and tried to get rid of her headache, which was hard with Lucy's laughter and Austin's whining.

Humans suck. 


	4. Delta-Alpha: Bully

Dinah decided to visit Lauren. She hadn't gotten a chance to see her and it was Saturday. When Normani called her crying that Lauren tried to murder Mr. Wuggles, Dinah was worried for Lauren's life. The last living thing that had hurt Mr. Wuggles ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and nose.

When she heard Normani had taken her to Austin's house, she expected Lauren to be all alone. When she knocked on Austin's door, Austin opened the door with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Dinah asked, smirking at Austin's face.

"Ask the cockblocker that pukes on me," he muttered, glaring at the puppy in his girlfriend's arms.

Dinah giggled, at his face, she saw Lucy walked to her with Lauren. "Hey Dinah, can you take care of Lauren?"

"Sure, Austin is not a good babysitter. Is she sick?" the blonde werewolf asked, as she grabbed her alpha puppy.

"Someone here decided to get her drunk," Lucy answered, glaring at her mate.

Dinah's eyes widened as she looked at the hungover puppy in her arms. "Are you an idiot?!"               

"Just go, the dog is ruining my game. Just tell me when she's back to normal Lauren," Austin said as he pulled Lucy back into the house.

Dinah rolled her eyes and walked back to her house. Lauren was asleep.

-

Lauren woke up and noticed she was in a different house. Everything smelt different, more feminine. She stretched and stood up. She felt a lot better. She jumped off the bed and noticed there was someone else with her. It was big and furry. It had feline eyes that was creeping her out. It was a cat, a big scary cat.

It stood up, and hissed at her, causing Lauren to take a step back. It hissed and got closer. Lauren, slightly scared, barked, which sound like a squeak.

It jumped and tried to scratch her, causing her to run under the bed with her tail in between her legs.

It was getting darker, but the thing, the cat was still out there. Lauren stayed under the bed, waiting for someone to save her.

She heard someone running to the room. "Laker! Lolo!"

Lauren ran from under the covers and straight to Dinah's legs. She was whining, and it got louder when she noticed the cat was getting closer. Lauren was trying to get Dinah to pick her up, away from the demon near her.

The blonde did what her leader had wanted her to do and picked her up.

"Hey Lolo, did you have a nice day?"

The girl­-turned­-puppy shook her head. She whined and looked at the cat.

"Laker was mean to you?"

She nodded her wolf head.

"Laker, be nice to Lauren," the blond scolded.

Dinah put the wolf on the bed as she turned on her laptop. Normani appeared on the other side. Lauren moved to the window, which was opened. She slowly fell asleep.

-

"So Austin got her drunk?" Normani asked, as she laughed.            

"Yeah, and—" there was a thump, causing Normani to frown, and Dinah to turn around. She saw Laker walking towards her, the window right behind him.

"Wait, wasn't Lauren sleeping on the window?" Normani asked, as she tried so hard not to laugh.

"Laker! I told you to leave her alone!" she scolded, once again.

Dinah stood up and walked towards the window and looked out of it. She saw Lauren crawl out of a bush. She shook off the leaves on her fur and whined. She was lucky the house was one story, or she would have not been unharmed.

Dinah left the room and went to pick up Lauren. When she returned, Normani started laughing at the puppy that had twigs, dirt, and leaves in her fur.

"Be nice Normani," Dinah reprimanded. "I'll talk to you later; I have to go wash Lauren."

"Bye DJ, I love you," Normani said.

Dinah turned the laptop off and headed to the bathroom. She turned it on and waited for it to warm up. Once it was, she started to wash all the dirt off of Lauren, who was enjoying it. Lauren loved the scratching, and feel of cleanness.

"I'm going to get a towel to dry you off," Dinah told her as she stood up and left the restroom. Lauren was busy shaking the wetness off, she didn't notice Laker had entered. She didn't notice him climb the sink until it was too late and he turned on the cold water. She yelped when the water touched her. She whined at the coldness.

The cat left the poor puppy to freeze to death. When Dinah returned with a dry towel, she found her cursed best friend shaking. She saw the water running, but she remembered she had turned it off.

She quickly turned it off, and covered the puppy up with the dry towel. She dried her off, then combed her fur with a comb she found that she used to use for her dolls.

Once she was done, she walked to her room with Lauren behind her. At the entrance, she stopped, not wanting to enter. She saw Laker on Dinah's bed, staring at her.

"Lolo? Come on," Dinah called, when she noticed the puppy wolf wasn't following her. The brown and black puppy sat at the entrance and shook her head.

"You don't want to come in?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

She looked at the evil cat and back to her babysitter.    

The werewolf huffed. "This can't work with Laker here."

Lauren looked sad. She couldn't find a place where she could stay for more than a day.

Dinah felt bad for the puppy. "Maybe it would be better at Shawn's house. Hailee spends a lot of time there. I'm sure you guys can get along. And he's always wanted a puppy. I'll call him and I will take you to him. Let's just go to sleep. I'll make sure Laker doesn't bother you."

Lauren gave in and followed her to her bed. She watched as Dinah moved the cat from her bed and to the cat's bed. Lauren slowly got on it and went to the corner of the bed, far away from the cat. She hoped the next place she went would be the last, and Laker would leave her alone.


	5. Delta-Beta: Making Enemies

"Yeah, I'll take her. We're running out of places for her to stay. When is Mila coming back?" Shawn asked, as he sat on his couch with his mate with him.

"Lauren's coming?" Hailee asked, excited.

Shawn nodded. "We'll go pick her up. Hailee here is really excited to spend some time with Lauren. Seeing as she hadn't had time for the non­-werewolf mates."

" _Okay, come within an hour. Laker is getting worse. When I went to shower, I found him on top of her. I was pretty sure she couldn't breath,_ " Dinah responded with a sigh.

"We'll leave right now," Shawn said as he stood up. Hailee stood up and they left, walking. Manuel was borrowing his car.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," The delta­-alpha responded as she hung up. Hailee and Shawn walked to the Hansen residence together.

"So what are we going to do with Lauren?" Hailee asked excitedly. She had never had a puppy, and she couldn't see Shawn or the pack as a full wolf because it was dangerous. She would finally hang out with a puppy and see a miniature version of a werewolf.

"Take her for a walk. Feed her. Play with her. You know, regular things someone does with their pets," Shawn answered, as they crossed a street.

Hailee giggled. "So last I heard, Lauren was with Normani, why does Dinah have her?"

"Funny story. Lauren ripped the leg off her childhood teddy bear, and it took all she had not to hurt Lauren. Mani then took her to Austin. Austin and Lucy were having sex, so Austin gave her alcohol. He's an idiot. And Dinah, it would have worked except for Laker. He was bullying her," Shawn explained, as they walked to the front door of the Hansen residence.

They looked at Dinah's bedroom window to see Lauren run. Hailee moved closer, trying to get a better look. She could hear hissing and whining. She also heard Dinah call out names. Once she was in front of the window, Lauren jump onto her arms.

Dinah stuck her head out and smiled at both of them.

"Hey guys, thanks for taking her," Dinah said, as she scratched Lauren's head.

"It's no problem," Shawn answered, as he wrapped his arm around Hailee's shoulders.

Dinah smiled and turned to her cat. She started talking to him, about how mean he was to their visitor.

Shawn, Hailee, and Lauren were sure they saw Laker smirk at the poor puppy, who was shaking in Hailee's arms.

"See you Dinah," Shawn shouted as they left the house.

"You're safe Lauren. Laker is gone," Hailee tried to assure the small puppy.

Lauren looked up at her. Then at Shawn. She started to wiggle in Hailee's arms and the brunette let her down. The wolf pup stretched and shook her fur. She say down and stared up at her two new babysitters.

"So what do you want to do?" Shawn asked his girlfriend.

"Let's go to the park. I'm sure Lauren hasn't been able to go out," Hailee answered, excitement in her voice.

Lauren started to wag her tail. She frowned when she saw it move and ran in circles to catch it. Shawn and Hailee laughed at the puppy.           

"Let's go," Shawn answered as they walked to a local park.                

Shawn left Hailee and Lauren to go to a store to buy toys to play with the puppy with.

Hailee was on the ground, laughing as Lauren attacked her hair. The puppy didn't pull hard enough for it to actually hurt.

After a while, Shawn returned with some food for himself and his mate, dog treats, and some toys.

"Let's eat, then we'll play," Shawn suggested as he gave his girlfriend a sandwich. She thanked him and started eating. Shawn put some treats on a napkin and put them on the ground for the puppy, then left to wash his hands.

Lauren was eating, when she noticed something walking towards her. It was white and had a yellowish beak. Lauren watched it as it moved to her food and took a treat. Lauren didn't like that, so she growled and barked, which still sounded like a squeak. She would need to work on that.

The duck moved to take another, but Lauren chased it. When she turned back, a squirrel was taking her food. She growled. Why weren't her babysitters helping? When she turned to them, they were talking to each other and eating. Lauren shook her head and moved to bite the squirrel, but it just jumped in a tree and left.

Lauren got the edge of the napkin and moved it closer to her babysitters. Just when she was going to continue eating, something hit her. She whined and looked around, but nothing was around. But something hit her head. She looked up and saw the squirrel. It threw something at her. She heard something near her. Lauren frowned and saw the duck running towards her. She got the napkin and tried to quickly drag it to her babysitters so they can keep it away from those things.

Hailee and Shawn noticed the squirrel throw things at Lauren, and a duck that seemed ready to attack. They stood up, Shawn got the treats while Hailee got the puppy. Shawn picked up the toys and they left.

-

Shawn and Hailee were watching a movie, while Lauren was finishing her food. Stupid animals are mean to her. She doesn't do anything to them, but they bully here.

She stood up when she finished and left the delta­-beta's bedroom and went to explore the house.

She entered another room. There was a guy there. She remembered him from the school. She saw him working on something, making something. She had a bad feeling about it and started walking out. She ran to the kitchen and stayed under the table. It was safe there. Maybe the boy wouldn't find her. She fell asleep under there, so she didn't notice him walk up to her.

-

"Where's Lauren?" Hailee asked, as she looked at her boyfriend.

"She's not here?" Shawn asked, confused.                

"No, I think she left," Hailee answered as she stood up to look for the puppy.

They looked and found her. She was with Harry. She was wearing a small dress. She didn't look happy.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked, frowning and feeling bad for the pup.

"I made clothes for Lamp, I believe. She needs proper clothing," Harry answered, as he took the dress off the dog.

"She's a puppy. She doesn't need clothing," Hailee told him, watching put a new dress on Lauren.

"Everyone needs clothes. Maybe when Camila comes back, I'll tell her which ones Lamp looks adorable in," he said, as he spun the dog around.

"What happened there?" Shawn asked looking at the ripped clothing in the corner of his room.

"Lamp here ripped them. Too bad for her, I have more," he answered as he changed her clothing.

Lauren growled, as Harry got something else.

"This is  _so_  not gonna end well," Shawn muttered, while Hailee nodded.

"Call Troy?" Hailee suggested, as she took her phone out.

"Before Lauren bites my brother," Shawn responded, turning back to the growling wolf and his step­-brother.

"I'll get to it," Hailee told him as she walked away.

Shawn turned back and saw Lauren giving him a look that said,  _get me away from here, please_.

"Hey Harry, Lauren has to eat," Shawn told him.

Harry looked annoyed but nodded.

"We are so getting you away from here," Shawn whispered to the puppy who growled and glared at Harry. "We are getting you away from him to, far away."

Lauren nodded, frowning at Harry. Get her away, far far away from Harry and those dresses.


	6. Delta-Gamma: Hide and Lost

"When is Camila coming back?" Hailee asked her boyfriend.

"Tonight or tomorrow. Let's hope Troy takes care of Lauren for the mean time," Shawn answered, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine. It's Troy, he has more people in his house then the rest of us. And I'm pretty sure Ally is going to be with him, right?" she asked, as they walked to Troy's house. Hailee had Lauren in her arms.

Shawn knocked on the door. Ally opened it.

"Our turn?" Ally asked, smiling at her glee friends.

"Yeah, just make sure Harry doesn't know she's here," Shawn told her as his mate handed his pack leader to their friend.

"Will do," she answered as she petted the puppy. "Did you guys find out who did this?"                   

"No, we're looking into it. It's someone who doesn't like the pack, or just Lauren," Shawn answered, trying to think of something.

"There is Swift, Simpson, the Baker Pack, Dayton Pack," Hailee answered. Although she wasn't a wolf, yet, she did her research. She wanted to know everything about being a wolf.

"I believe it would be Brad. He's the only one who could get to her without being caught," Ally told them.

"We'll tell the others. Thanks for babysitting," Shawn told her, giving her a smile.

"See you later Lauren. You're an adorable puppy," Hailee said as she kissed the puppy's head.

They walked away and Ally entered the house. She put the puppy on the ground and let her explore the house. Troy was with his brother and sister. They were entering the house.

It's started sprinkling out. Tommy and Tracy wanted to buy something when they heard they would have a puppy for a little while.

"What's her name?" the small brunette girl asked, as she scratched the puppy's head.

Ally tried to think of the name Camila gave her mate. She couldn't remember, so she looked at her boyfriend.

"Lamp," Troy answered, grinning at his girlfriend. He had finally remembered something.

"Like the light?" Tommy asked, looking at his older brother.

"Yeah, and Troy is the post," Ally answered, smirking.

Tommy and Tracy giggled. They got a ball Troy had bought for them and rolled it to each other, while Lauren tried to catch it.

-

Lauren got tired of running and went to lie down. She watched as the humans got ready for dinner.

They all sat down, the more people joined them. They were old.

Lauren stood up and walked around the house. She noticed the door was slightly opened. She pushed it with her nose.

She sniffed the fresh air. She exited the house and looked around. The wind blew the door shut. She tried to open it with her nose, but it didn't work.

She scratched the door and whined, but no one opened it. She was cold, getting wetter by the minute, and scared. She ran, trying to find a warm place to stay at.

-                   

"Lamp!" Tommy called, as he looked around his house. He couldn't find the black and brown puppy. He was scared they had lost her that quick.

"Lamp, where are you?!" Tracy shouted. She needed to find Lamp. The dog belonged to Camila, and Tracy liked Camila. The older girl talked a lot, but she was nice and didn't treat Tracy and Tommy like they were babies. Tommy had a crush on Camila's girlfriend, Lauren.

"Troy, we can't find Lamp," the two children told their older brother.

Ally and Troy looked at each other. They quickly got up and searched the house. They couldn't don't the alpha-­turned-­omega anywhere.

"Troy, I think she left the house," Ally told her boyfriend.

"We are so dead. Call Normani and Dinah, I'll call Shawn and Austin," Troy ordered, worried.

-

Lauren found a house that smelled so nice. It was calling her. She crawled under some bushes. The branches and leaves kept the rain from hitting her.

-

"YOU LOST HER!" Normani shrieked, ready to punch someone. Dinah grabbed her hand and tried to sooth her.

"You guys just had her for two hours. How can you have lost her?" Lucy asked the delta­-gamma and his mate.

"We were having dinner. She must have left during that time," Troy explained, looking around.

"Okay, let's split and search. Troy, you and Ally go South. Shawn, you and Hailee go North. Austin and Lucy, you guys have East. Dinah, you and I will go West. Because of the rain, we won't be able to catch a scent, but if you do, call the rest of us. If you find her, call us. Hopefully we find her before Camila comes back," Normani said, getting into her temporary position.

They all nodded and headed to their directions.

-

_South_

"I can't believe we lost her. It was just two hours. This is why I'm at the end of the pack," Troy muttered, feeling guilty.

"Troy, it could have happened to anyone. Austin got her drunk. Laker was planning her death. Anything could have happened. And that's not why you are at the back of the pack. The reason you are there, is because you are the newest one. Once Hailee, Lucy and I change, we'll be at the back of the pack," Ally told him.

Troy looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"Thank me when you fulfill of one of my romantic wishes," Ally told him, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her.

"And what's that?" He asked, grinning.

"Kissing in the rain," she answered.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Once he pulled away, he caught a scent. It was a werewolf scent.

_North_

"So she changed when she was thirteen? And that's rare?" Hailee asked, holding Shawn's hand.

"Yeah. After that day, every werewolf knew she would be special. She started her own pack when she was fifteen. She has seven people in her pack at seventeen. She's the strongest werewolf on Ohio. She's an amazing alpha," Shawn told her, smiling softly.

"You were the sixth person the change?" Hailee asked. She didn't ask a lot about Shawn's wolf life, but she was curious. Lucy and she were the newest people on the pack life.

"No, I was fifth. Before Camila, after Dinah," Shawn answered, as he tried to catch a scent.

"Is that why you were dating Camila? She wasn't a wolf?"

"No, I was dating her because I felt a pull toward her. I thought it was a mate pull, but I knew the two of us weren't fully committed to the relationship. I found out the pull I felt  _was_  a mate pull, but it wasn't not mine. It was Lauren's. When you're a werewolf, you feel a pull to other wolves who are a part of your pack. It's stronger if they are a mate of someone in the pack," Shawn explained. He turned to her. "I found out the mate pull when I met you. That pull makes you so happy. It makes you stronger. It makes you feel like you're at the top of the world."

Hailee's eyes started to water. She hugged her boyfriend. "I love you Shawn Mendes."

"And I love you Hailee Steinfeld," he told her. He stood up straighter when he caught a scent. It was familiar.

_East_

"So when are you guys going to change us?" Lucy asked Austin.

"Whenever Lauren gives us the okay," Austin answered, swinging his arm around his mate.

"And she can't give you the okay," Lucy stated, checking the time of her phone. She tried to not let it bother her, but she wanted to share being a wolf with the love of her life.

"Once we get her back, we'll tell her to let us change you guys," Austin told her, as he pulled her to a stop.

"What if she says no. It's not fair. Hailee, Ally, and I have to wait for you guys to return, and we have to miss you while you run around. We want to be a part of that. We want to be there with you."

"You are a part of us. You think Troy, Shawn, and I enjoy being away from you guys? We need you guys. We are jealous of Dinah, Mani, Mila, and Lauren. Lauren knows how we feel. It was suppose to be a surprise, but we were going to change you after Hailee turned sixteen," he whispered, his voice low and soft.

"Really?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, soon, you guys will fully be a part of our pack," Austin told her, grinning.

Lucy jumped into his arms, happy.

Austin stiffened when he caught a werewolf scent. He smiled, it was familiar.

_West_

"I can believe Troy lost her. It was  _so_  easy, just to watch her. I'm going to kill her," Normani muttered, fuming.

"It wasn't Troy's fault. You were the first one in charge of her. You threatened to kill her because of what happened to Mr. Wuggles. Austin gave her alcohol. That's just plain stupid, and that's coming from me. Laker tried to kill her. She was going to kill Harry. She's a puppy. She's not Lauren, she's Lamp," Dinah explained.

"You're so smart. This is one of the reasons that makes me love you," Normani told her as she kissed her .

"What are the others?" the Delta­-Alpha asked, as she pulled her mate close to her.

"I love you because you are beautiful. You keep me on check. You make sure the rest of us wolves are healthy. You make sure Hailee, Lucy, and Ally feel like they are part of the pack even if they aren't wolves yet. I love you because you love me," Normani told her, "and that's not all of it. There are a million reasons."

"I love you too Normani Kordei," Dinah told her, as she gave her a kiss.

"You are my world Dinah," Normani whispered, after they pulled away.

"And you are mine," Dinah responded.

They were both smiling at each other when they caught a familiar scent. They grinned.

-

All four pairs met up in the same place. They had all caught the same scent. They froze in fear when they saw who was in front of them.

"Care to explain why I found Lauren alone in the rain?" Camila asked, with the puppy shivering in her arms.

They are all screwed.


	7. Mate: Anger and Comfort

"C-Camila, hey. It's good, uh, to see you," Troy stuttered, scared for his life. They knew werewolves were protective over their pack members, even more protective over their mates, especially if something was wrong with them. At that moment, Camila was deadly, not only was her mate a puppy, she was also sick for being in the rain for a few hours.

They all spoke at the same time.

"We can explain!"

"That dog was evil!"

"Don't kill us!"

"It's hard to babysit her!"

"It was Troy's fault!"

"Austin got her drunk!"

"Laker wanted to kill her!"

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to lose her!"

Camila stared at them. She turned and walked into her house (that the others didn't know they were in front of). The five wolves and three humans followed.

"Stay in the kitchen. I'm going to get a blanket for Lauren," Camila ordered them, shaking her head.

All of them stayed, waiting for the Alpha's mate to return. They were all scared.

Ten minutes later, Camila returned with a sleeping Lauren wrapped around a blanket.

"One, Austin got her drunk?! You know what, start from the beginning, starting with Normani," she told them.

"Well, I took her home and left in my room for a few hours. She was bored I guess and got something valuable to me and broke it. I was on the verge of dumping her in the toilet and flushing it," Normani explained, looking guilty.

Camila took a deep breath. "Why did you leave her alone? She's a puppy, she doesn't know any better," Camila told her, glaring at her, but turning her attention at the shivering puppy. "What happened after?"

"I took her to Austin's," Normani told her.

Camila groaned. "This is not going to end well."

"We don't have to tell you," Austin told her as he moved to the door.

"No, you're going to tell me," she growled, a bit angry, not a bit,  _a lot_.

"Well, Lucy and I were in the middle of having sex, when Normani brought her to my house," he started, with Lucy blushing next to him. "And Lauren was watching when we gonna do it. So I took her to the living room to watch television."

"That's it? You didn't get her drunk?"

"No," Lucy took over. "Austin here, being the idiot he is, he gave Lauren a bowl of alcohol. She was tipsy, then hung over. We went to sleep for a while, when Austin here tried to make her feel better. She threw up on him."

"Mahone. When Lauren gets back to normal, you're going to pay," Camila threatened. "After that?"

"I went to check on Lauren. I had heard what had happened to Mr. Wuggles in Normani's house," Dinah started, causing the others to giggle, "and I thought Lauren was going to be alone. But Lauren was hung over."

"Yeah, thanks to this idiot," Lucy muttered.            

"I took her home and Laker didn't like it. He made her life there horrible. I had to get her out, so I call Shawn," Dinah explained.

"That's not your fault. I'm not mad at you Dinah," Camila told her, as Lauren started to wake up.

"Our turn. We went to pick up Lauren from Dinah's house. I've always wanted to have a puppy so Shawn and I took her to the park to play with her. Shawn bought her toys and food. While we ate, a duck and squirrel were bullying her for her food," Hailee told her idol from Glee Club.

"You didn't have luck with other animals, huh?" Camila asked the sleeping puppy in her arms.

"So we took her home. We were watching a movie. We don't know what happened, but we found her with Harry. He was making her try on clothes, and she didn't like it. So to end her torture we took her to Troy," Shawn explained.

"I'm not mad either of you," Camila told them, then turned her attention to Troy and Ally.

"Shawn and Hailee brought her to Troy's house. I took her and let her walk around the house. Troy was out with Tracy and Tommy. When they came home, the twins started to play with her," Ally continued.

"We had to eat. You know how my parents are. Not leaving the table until dinner is done. So when we finished, the twins went to look for Lauren, but she was gone. All of us got together and went searching for her. We split up, and then we found you," Troy finished the story.

Camila nodded.

"I'm here now. You guys are free from babysitting duty. Thank you Dinah, Lucy, Hailee, Shawn, Troy, Ally, for taking care of Lauren. Normani, Austin, you're going to patrol. And Austin, you're going to wish you took care of Lauren. I'm sorry Lucy, but Austin, you're going to start now. You're going to stop when the rain stops. Normani, you'll be joining him. You guys can go now," Camila told them as she moved away from the kitchen.

The eight teens walked out the house. Hailee stopped, which caused Shawn to stop. The non-­werewolf pack member turned to the Alpha's mate.

"Hanging out with Lauren was fun, even if was a couple of hours. I think this is the best place for her," Hailee told her as she smiled shyly. Shawn wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"See you later Mila. Bye Lolo," Shawn said, grinning.

"Bye Hailee, Shawn."

-               

Camila and Lauren were lying down on Camila's bed. The puppy was asleep on the bed, shivering every once in awhile. Camila started at her. She watched Lauren take a breath in her sleep. She would whine in her sleep as well.

It was starting to rain harder. There was a flash. Camila started to count.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven."

There was loud boom. Lauren quickly stood on her four paws. She looked around. There was another flash. Camila counted softly until there was another boom. Lauren whimpered as she ran to her mate.

Camila wrapped her arms around the small puppy. There was another flash, followed by another boom. Lauren cried out in fear and her small body shook.

"It's okay. I'm here Lauren. I'm here. Don't worry," Camila whispered. She kissed the small puppy's head.

There was a flash and another boom. Lauren jumped in fear. Camila didn't know what to do. She knew that they, as werewolves, didn't enjoy storms. Lauren, now a puppy wolf, was petrified. The brown and gold puppy let out a small sneeze.

"Come here," Camila whispered as she got a blanket and wrapped it around the puppy. Lauren whimpered and looked at her mate. She felt safe in Camila's arms.

Camila rested the puppy on her chest and watched her. There was another boom, but Lauren didn't jump as much. Camila ran her hand through the puppy's fur as she started to sing quietly. She closed her eyes as her voice filled the room. She felt Lauren relax against her chest.

Camila looked at the puppy and smiled. Lauren was asleep. She slowly moved the puppy but kept her in her arms. Camila slowly closer her eyes as she fell asleep, with a smile on her face and her mate in her arms.           

She was home.


	8. Omega to Alpha

Shawn, Troy, Hailee, Lucy, Dinah and Ally were trying to find out who had spelled Lauren. Normani was on patrol, on Camila's orders, and Austin was running to the neighboring city to pick of food for Lauren, which Lauren didn't really need and Camila was using it to punish Austin.

"So it was Brad?" Dinah asked, in charge of the group while the alpha, mate, beta, and gamma were out.

"It has to be. Who hates Lauren the most?" Troy asked.

"Lauren did order you guys to beat him up when he kept harassing Camila," Lucy added.

"Lauren is a werewolf," Ally told them.

"Don't forget she "stole" Camila from him," Hailee said, making air quotes on "stole".

"He's going to pay," Shawn threatened, thinking of ways to make the creepy guy pay.

"We have to get him to reverse the spell. After that, we have to make just there is no side effects. Then you guys can hurt him," Ally told the werewolves.           

"Okay, how are we going to get him to reverse the spell?" Troy asked, looking at his girlfriend and pack mates.

"I have an idea," Lucy answered, smirking evilly.

-

"Hey Lauren, you hungry?" Camila asked the small puppy that was walking behind her. Her tail was wagging, and her tongue hung out.

Camila laughed. "C'mon, let's go for a run. We'll eat after, and when Austin returned, we'll tell him it was the wrong food and he has to return it."

The alpha-­turned­-puppy barked in joy.

Camila smiled and left the house. They started to run. Not once did Lauren move away from Camila.

Lauren was enjoying her day. This was the longest she had stayed in a house. She felt connected to the girl. She liked being around her. It was like she could understand Lauren.

-

Someone was watching them. Smirking, she was alone. Her mate wasn't there. There is just a mutt. A stupid mutt, who can't stand in his way. All he has to thank is Brad Simpson.

This was his change.

-

Austin finally arrived to the city. He was exhausted. His legs felt like jelly. He felt like he was going to collapse any minute. He searched for Camila and Lauren. They weren't in the Cabello house.

He caught a scent. It was Camila's. He ran to her, wanting the torture to end. He hadn't slept all night. He was dead on his feet.

He suddenly caught another scent. It was familiar. Not of their pack. Austin growled. He ran quicker, forgetting his exhaustion.

He found the spot where all the scents mixed together. He found nothing. There was nothing in front of him. He looked around, trying to get Lauren's scent.

He caught it near an alleyway. He heard some whining. He rushed and picked up the puppy.

"What happened?" Austin asked the puppy.

She whined and rubbed her head against Austin's head.

Austin was thinking of ways to see what had happened. He closed his eyes. He got an idea. He held Lauren close to him and started to run to a destination.

-

Brad Simpson was walking through the park. He was happy. He had spelled Lauren. The pack was probably falling apart. Soon, Camila would be alone. He would soon have her.

He turned around and in front of him stood Hailee Steinfeld.

"We know what you did," she told him, glaring at him.

Brad smirked. "And what is that?"

"Lauren, you spelled her. Change her back. You have three seconds," she ordered, clenching her fists. She wasn't one for violence, but the boy had hurt her family.

"Yeah, okay Steinfeld. I'll do what you say," Brad sneered.

"I would mess with our pack if I were you," another voice said. He turned to face Ally Brooke.

"Ah, if it isn't Diva Brooke," he said, a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, and we aren't alone," Lucy Vives said from his left.

"I'm not afraid of you. You guys are human," he told them.

"But our boyfriends and friends aren't. And when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Hailee threatened as three wolves appeared.

Brad started to shake. There was fear in his eyes. The three girls smirked as the wolf closed in on him.

"This is your last chance. Change Lauren back," Lucy told him, Dinah standing next to her. Troy was next to Ally and Shawn was with Hailee.

"P­-please don't hurt me," he whispered. A wet spot appearing on his pants. The girls looked at him in disgusted.

"You have three seconds," Ally told him.

"One," Hailee started, Shawn taking a step towards him, his teeth baring, his fur sticking out, growling.

"Two," Ally continued, as Troy took a step forward.

Brad continued to shake.

"Three," Lucy finished as Dinah stalked towards him.

" _No_! Please!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face.

-               

Camila opened her eyes. She was tied to a chair. There was wolfsbane in the air. It wasn't enough to hurt her, just enough to keep her from changing.

She thought about what had happened before she lost consciousness. She remembered most of it.

_Camila and Lauren were walking home. Camila watched as Lauren walked with a jump on her step._

_"Let's go see it Austin is home," Camila told the pup._

_Lauren barked, which still sounded like a squeak, in happiness. Camila laughed._

_Someone stopped in front of them out of nowhere. Camila stopped while Lauren growled. The puppy glared at the woman in front of them._

_Lauren crouched down, ready to attack.The woman was wearing black. She had a ski mask and a hood. Camila didn't know who it was. Her scent was familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint it._

_The girl stepped towards them. Lauren took a step forward. Camila didn't want Lauren to get hurt._

_"L-­Lamp, get back here," Camila whispered, trying to protect the puppy._

_Lauren shook her small head. The girl stepped forward. Lauren ran to her leg and bit her ankle. She then ran away, only to return to bite the other ankle. The girl turned to grab her, but she moved away._

_Camila felt a little proud. She was also worried. Camila couldn't see Lauren anywhere, neither could the woman. The girl started to move toward Camila._

_A brown and black fur ball jumped on the girl's face. She screamed. She tried to get Lauren off._

_"Get off me! Get off you stupid mutt!" the woman shouted._

_Camila's eyes widened. She knew who it was. "Taylor!"_

_Taylor grabbed Lauren and threw her to the side. She took off her ski mask and smiled at the small diva._

_"Hello Camila," she said, smiling. Behind her stood some wolves from her pack. She recognized a few, Keana Issartel, Ariana Grande, a girl who had a crush on Camila, Zayn Malik, a guy who had a crush on Lauren, Becky Gomez, Liam Payne, and a few others._

_"What are you guys doing here?" Camila asked, as she stared at them._

_"We are here to take Jauregui's pack down," Taylor answered. "The Swift pack will be the one to rise."_

_"We'll see about that," Camila answered._

_She was getting ready to transform when everything went black._                                        

Camila looked around the room. She was trying to find a way out. She needed to find a way to contact her pack mates.

-

Camila's mind started to cloud with all the wolfsbane. Her eyes started to droop.

She heard thumping, and howling. She smiled softly. She knew pack was there for her. She knew they were fighting for her.

Her eyes slowly close, but the door opened. She frowned when she saw dyed black hair and green eyes. She lost consciousness.

-

Lauren was back to herself. She remembered everything that had happened. She glared at Austin.

"Get revenge later, let's go save Camila," Austin said, as he moved to call Lucy.

When all the pack was together, the werewolves started to make a plan, but Lauren didn't want it.

"Let's just go," Lauren said, restlessly.

"We need a plan," Normani told her, feeling sympathy. As an alpha, Lauren wasn't thinking straight.

"I-­I need to make sure she's okay. The longer we wait, the longer they have her," Lauren whispered, her voice cracking in fear and lack of use.

They quickly made a plan and changed into their wolf forms. When they were wolves, their senses were heightened.

They made it to a warehouse. They found a dozen wolves. Lauren growled, glaring at Taylor Swift.

Lauren turned to her packmates and nodded. They moved to attack. Lauren took on Taylor. Adrenaline pumped in her veins. Angry, worry, and fear gave her strength.

Taylor snapped at Lauren, but Lauren pushed her snout away. Taylor was nothing compared to Lauren. She head butted the blond wolf, swiped on her side. Taylor fell to her side.

Lauren moved away and growled, showing her dominance. Taylor stood up and moved away.

The other wolves from Taylor's made up pack felt the change of dominance (that allowed wolves to change packs). Taylor was not willing to join, or majority of the pack. Keana Issartel, Becky Gomez, Liam Payne, Ariana Grande and Zayn Malik did make the change.

Lauren didn't wait. She ran away, changing back in the progress.

She opened the door where a Camila was being held. She smiled when she saw her mate, but panicked when her eyes closed.           

"Camila, Camz wake up please," she begged as she got on her knees in front of her love.

"-ren" she heard the brunette whispered softly.

Lauren smiled and pulled the girl to her. She kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Camila."

-

Camila moaned as her eyes opened. She knew she was home. She felt safe. She sat up.

"No, don't get up. Let your body reject the wolfsbane," a soft voice told her.

Camila nodded softly. She closed her eyes and slowly fell back to sleep.

The other girl stood up and walked out. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Austin was on his knees, his hands between his legs. His face showed a lot of pain.

"You get me drunk again, I will do more that kick you," Lauren threatened.

Hailee laughed, causing everyone to turn to her.

"How is she?" Lauren asked, turning her attention from the boy in front of her to the brunette.

"She's fine. She woke up for a while, but went back to sleep. She'll be fine," Hailee told them, smiling as Shawn wrapped his arm around her.

"You guys can go home," Lauren told them.

Lucy and Shawn helped Austin up and out of the house. Hailee waved shyly. Normani, Dinah, Ally, and Troy started to walked away when Lauren called out for Normani.

"You're still in patrol. You won't stop until I say so."

Lauren walked to her girlfriend's room. She moved to lie down next to her. She hugged Camila from behind and slowly fell asleep.

-

Once Lauren knew Camila was okay, and her parents were home, she left. She walked home, smiling to be back.

She entered her house. "I'm home," she called out, a smile on her face.

She frowned when her parents looked angry and their arms were crossed over their chest.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? You didn't call us," her father told her, his voice full of anger.

Lauren stood there, wide­-eyed. She opened her mouth, but closed it. She didn't know what to say.

Her parents were going to kill her.

 


End file.
